The Setup (JC3)
The Setup is the first mission in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC of Just Cause 3. For the mission in Just Cause 2 see The Setup (JC2). Introduction Annika calls Rico and asks if he's interested in a job that involves "tons of hardass military, crazy breakneck action, and insurmountable odds." Rico accepts. Mission briefing on the in-game map: "An offshore research station belonging to eDEN Corporation has mysteriously appeared in the waters of Scolio, off the west coat of Medici. When Annika finds out what's in there and who they're up against, she devises a plan and assembles an unlikely team to pull off a heist. But before that, they need to make careful preparations." Walkthrough Annika, Tom and Looch are waiting for you at the western end of the Grotta Contrabandero airport. Looch arrived in a '69 Stria Sussurro while Tom used a red civilian Weimaraner. Tom explains that what they're looking at (through binoculars) is the Stingray, which was one of the three major facilities that made up the eDEN Corporation. According to a rumor, they were apparently able to control lightning there, but Tom laughs at the idea. The facility disappeared "around 20 years ago" when they accidentally created a "massive electrical storm", which "swallowed them whole". Now the facility has reappeared after the most recent storm. Tom continues to explain that "a crazy science weapon" called the "eDEN Spark", which can shoot lightning was created there. Rico wants to rush off immediately, but Annika stops him and says that Mr Looch "has kindly offered to build a badass boat to take on the Black Hand." Looch figures that Rico needs something fast, maneuverable and with firepower. Annika proposes to break into the base and kill all the Black Hand. Rico would get the lightning gun and She would split whatever "Bavarium loot" they find with Looch. At this point the cut-scene ends and the player controls Rico for the rest of the mission. Annika has sent a random civilian Urga U17 Akrobat to pick up Rico. Jump on the roof and stay in the Stunt position. On the way the crew talk more over the radio and discuss their further plans. Rico will steal a fast boat, Tom will get weapons for it and Looch will assemble them into a weaponized vehicle. Tom explains that he's heard of a super fast boat that the Black Hand built. The boat is being transported on a cargo plane and it will have to be stolen mid-flight. Don't try to use the Wingsuit when your plane approaches the Cargo plane. You can not catch up to it. Instead, wait for your plane to turn around and get closer, so can Grapple straight to it. Wingsuiting on the initial approach might be possible, but the timing would have to be perfect and the cargo plane would have to be approached head on, not from the side. Tom thinks the plane is unguarded, but there's two Black Hand guys in there to guard the container. Kill them, then use the control panel at the rear of the plane to open the cargo door and then use the grappler to pull the container out. Jump out and Parachute your way to the boat. Drive it to the Grotta Contrabandero dock. Annika explains that you'll need to steel some access codes, because the Black Hand properly locked down the Stingray when they took it over. There will be a Urga Racek helicopter waiting for you at the dock. Fly to the nearby marked place where a Black Hand convoy of 3 Urga Szturm 63A cars are expected to cross a bridge. Along the way, Looch tells how Dimah always spoke highly of Rico, which is why he agreed to help Rico at Vigilator Nord. He also reveals that he worked with Dimah at the same facility. They became friends and escaped together. The rebels have two large crates of weapons at the ambush site. If the mission is restarted from a checkpoint, the weapons will be different, but there will always be some rifles and some rocket launchers. You'll need both to continue. Do not open fire until Annika tells you to and when she does, use the rocket launcher to blow up the bridge. The vehicles will not stop unless the bridge is gone. Kill all the Black Hand. The Rebellion have even brought an CS Odjur to this battle. Once the enemy are dead, get the briefcase they dropped and return to base. The next stage of the mission takes place at sea. You'll have to get to a floating Black Hand dry dock where there Black Hand are said to "fit so-called "electrical field generators" to their boats." Tom tries to explain in increasingly dumbed-down terms (like "the "Big Zapper" went completely bonkers") that those generators are needed to safely approach the Stingray. Rico understands and responds in terms that make him sound like he knows a thing or two about electricity. Once you arrive at the floating base / dry dock, there will be many targets to kill. Some of the Black Hand are using boats, some are in helicopters and some run around. Grapple the helicopters to the base, or to each other and retract to get rid of them quickly and with out ammunition. Although there is a weapons locker with a rocket launcher present. When they're all dead, reprogram the SAM launcher and wait for the rebels to send a helicopter. You'll have to grapple at least one of the generators to the helicopter and fly it back. The final cut-scene begins before you can land, so you just have to approach the marked area. While you approach the base, Annika and Looch explain that to enter the Stingray, you'll need a boat that lets you sneak in quietly and safely and that the armed rocket boat is a much too obvious enemy. Annika has even obtained a Black Hand "voice modulator". Rico responds that it should be fun and quotes a Black Hand soldier in deep voice, followed by heavy breathing. The cut-scene takes place some time after the helicopter flight. Looch is already putting finishing touches on the boat and he's perfecting the armament rockets aim. Looch explains that the boat has a "high-speed jet engine, improved controls for better agility, and of course: missiles!" Looch wants to name it something cool and proposes "Rocket Boat", because the boat is armed with some. Rico proposes "Loochador". Tom who's also present points at satellite pictures of the Stingray base and explains that the base is surrounded by 5 "Satellite Stations", which are heavily guarded. Rico is excited to drive the Loochador there, guns blazing. Trivia *The player-usable Eden Spark doesn't directly shoot lightning, as seen in the cut-scene here. Instead it calls natural lightning down from the sky. *When Rico jumps out of the cargo plane he says "Thank you for flying Black Hand Air!", which can be counted as an easter egg to the Extraction in Just Cause 2. *The generators at the floating dry dock resemble some kind of large Naval mines. *Looch was introduced to the base game in one of the earlier storyline missions, but until this mission nobody really knew anything about him. *When Rico uses deep voice to quote a Black Hand soldier, he finishes the quote with some heavy breathing. The breathing is a reference to Darth Vader, a famous Star Wars character. Gallery The Setup (JC3) - Stingray backstory.png|Stingray backstory. The Setup (JC3) - 20 years ago.png|What happened 20 years ago. The Setup (JC3) - eDEN Spark backstory.png|eDEN Spark backstory. The Setup (JC3) - Annikas grand strategy.png|Annika's grand strategy. The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat concept.png|Looch explains boat concept. The Setup (JC3) - Looch on a moped.png|Looch on a moped. The Setup (JC3) - Tom thinks there's nothing to worry about.png|Tom thinks there's nothing to worry about. The Setup (JC3) - unmodded nameless boat side.png|Unmodded nameless boat side. The Setup (JC3) - unmodded nameless boat rear.png|Unmodded nameless boat rear. The Setup (JC3) - Looch talks about Dimah.png|Looch talks about Dimah. The Setup (JC3) - Looch talks about Dimah some more.png|Looch talks about Dimah some more. The Setup (JC3) - Ambush supplies.png|Ambush supplies. The Setup (JC3) - Ambush battle.png|Ambush battle. The Setup (JC3) - Rico understands electrical differential.png|Rico understands electrical differential. The Setup (JC3) - Arrival at the dry dock.png|Arrival at the dry dock. The Setup (JC3) - Looch suggests to deliver generators by helicopter.png|Looch suggests to deliver generators by helicopter. The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat details.png|Looch explains boat details. The Setup (JC3) - Looch proposes boat name.png|Looch proposes boat name. The Setup (JC3) - Tom explains Satellite Stations.png|Tom explains about "Satellite Stations". Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Bavarium Sea Heist Category:Just Cause 3 DLC Missions